


To Catch A Cheater

by Sophi3SaURUs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Shaming, Eren's a pure baby, Fluff, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Levi has a soft spot for Eren, Levi the detective of cheating bfs, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Personal Trainer Levi Ackerman, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cuddly eren, insecure Eren Jaeger, mention of Crossdressing, mentions of cheating, unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophi3SaURUs/pseuds/Sophi3SaURUs
Summary: Eren always had a sneaky suspicion that his partner of a year was cheating on him, but always pushed it to the back of his mind in hopes it's just nothing but insecurities.But when he goes to see his personal and long time friend Levi, he is instantly told how it is but doesn't want to believe it.His boyfriend would never cheat on him.... would he?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	To Catch A Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, i watched far too many cheating tiktok compilations on YouTube and now we're all going to suffer to what fucked up writing i've produced.

He always had a hunch something was going on, from the way he dressed up, to the days he supposedly had ‘an errand’ to do. But he only ever shrugged it off, his partner couldn’t be cheating on him, he loved him, they had been together for over a year now, so... why did he feel like the way he did?

“I’m telling you Eren, trust your gut instincts” the short Raven-haired male said as he came out of his kitchen, two cool bottles of beer in hand as he moved over to the sofa. He handed the brunet his beverage as he sat down on the other side of the sofa, propping his feet up on  it as he took a sip from his own “If Jean’s cheating on you, then confront him about it”

Eren sat there, eyes glued to the floor as he twirls the bottle between his palms “I don’t know”

Levi groaned, leaned back against the sofa and grabbed his phone from his backside pocket “fine, since you don’t want to believe that he is, indeed, in fact cheating on you. Then I guess I'll just have to make a dumb ass account just to show you”

As soon as the account was made, Jean was added, as well as some other people to make this account seem legit, and added a few landscape photos he had save on his phone posted on his feed as well as answered the many chats that popped up with a “ _ It’s just me, Levi, I’m here to catch a cheater”  _ that now only left him with a profile picture. He couldn’t put  Mikasas ’ face on, Jean already knew what she looked like, and he couldn’t grab one from the internet, he can always reverse search the image. So, he sighed, got up off the sofa and put his glass on top of a coaster that was on his coffee table.

“where are you going?” Eren asked as Levi moved out from the room.

“To glam myself up for this damn profile picture” Levi huffed as he made his way to his spare room.

After a few days of liking, sharing as well as commenting on posts and photos, Levi was ready to smash his head against a wall till he bled. Jean was a picky bastard, he openly shares his likes and dislikes, boasts about how great of a cook he was and rarely had any couple photos of himself and Eren, it was either them being tagged in group photos or just him with other people, it was like he was ashamed of having Eren as his partner.

As his tiredness grew while he scrolled through the feed, Jean’s icon popped up, a link was attached.

‘ _ Pop me a message if you wanna talk x’ _

Levi cringed, but clicked it anyway. He was directed to a site, a singles site that he had never heard of. It was all anonymous, no need for signing up just a screen name and that was it. He created his screen name and then was automatically connected to ‘ _ HandsomeStallion’  _ obviously Jean since Levi could only connect his long face to an actual horse.

** Lavina ** ** : So, you wanted to talk? X **

** Jean: Yeah, saw your pretty face pop up in my friend's requests, couldn’t help but accept x **

** Lavina ** ** : Took you a few days though to even acknowledge me x **

** Jean: Sorry about that princess. Had to be cautious when adding new people x **

** Lavina ** ** : Ah, I see, insecurities? x **

** Jean: No, no, nothing like that. When I see a pretty face just like yours, I just can’t help but be very... Well you know. x **

** Lavina ** ** : No, I don’t know. Explain? X **

** Jean: If you don’t mind the explicit details, then okay. I’m just imagine you beneath me right now x **

** Lavina ** ** : Woah! Like, a dominance thing? Or like a Royal looks down upon their people x **

** Jean: Defiantly dominance. Just seeing that flushed face crying out as I fuck you x **

Levi threw his phone away from him and pointed at it, disgust on his face as he mumbled “Boy, you have issues that not only Christ himself can forgive” he shuddered and looked at the time. He needed to sleep, he had the morning shift at the gym tomorrow, so he picked up his phone, sent a quick

** Lavina ** ** : Soz babe, as much as I liked hearing your fantasies, I've got to sleep. Morning shifts and that x **

** Jean: Babe  ** ** ey ** **? Don’t mind at all. You rest and get your beauty sleep; I'll be dreaming of you tonight  ** ** 😉 ** ** x **

Levi rolled his eyes and turned off his phone “great” he groaned before turning on his TV. He turned it down so it acted as background noise to help him sleep.

“He seriously said that to you?” Eren asked as Levi watched him lift his next set of weights.

“ Yeup ” he popped the p “Told you he’s a cheat” his lifted his brows with a slight smug look on his face.

“emotional cheating, yes” Eren confirmed “but he hasn’t actually cheated”

The raven threw his arms up in the air “what’s the fucking difference?! He still cheated!” he got Eren to stop weight lifting and had him do squats, fuck he loved this part of being Erens’ personal trainer and  _ friend, _ not only can he keep a good eye on Eren’s mental and physical health, along with his calorie intake and direct him in the right direction, but he also has front row seats to see the brunet work out, especially as he worked on them glutes. Sometimes he would position Eren and leave lingering touches up on his skin, sometimes making the brunet shiver and get goose bumps.

“as long as he hasn’t fucked anyone, it’s fine” Eren told him “at least, that’s what he says anyway”

Levi facepalmed, not only was this boy gorgeous as fuck and be someone he’d love to spoil rotten on the daily, but fuck he was seriously dense “Eren, you’re seriously fucking stupid” he honestly said “I don’t give a shit if it’s what he said. He’s the one who’s cheating on you, so please leave the bastard before I beat the living shit out of you”

“you wouldn’t hurt me” Eren said to him “you love me too much to do that”

“sometimes I wonder why we’re friends” Levi mutters, Eren made a fake hurt scoff from the response.

As he walked through the front door, he was instantly hit in the face with the scent of cologne, it was so strong that the brunet's eyes watered. He closed the door and opened the windows, wafting the strong scent out of the house, only for it to be replaced with the smell of smoke. He sighed; Jean tried to cook again.

“What have I said to you about cooking?!” He called out as he entered the kitchen. Jean was there, dishing the take-out he ordered for them both on plates. Eren groaned, he was supposed to be losing weight, not fattening himself up to the point he almost pops “Jean, we agreed last time you ordered take-out that you would stop. It’s not going to help me achieve my goal of weight loss. That and Levi will scold me again”

Jean scoffed “oh shut up, it’s only take-out. What that half-pint doesn’t know won't hurt him”

He sighed, he wasn’t going to get through to him “fine, but if I end up getting heart burn from this, I blame you”

Jean only laughed “oh please, the only thing you’ll get is a full stomach”

He was preparing himself for bed, as he came out of the shower, towel wrapped round his waist as he dried his hair with the other, Jean sat on their bed, scrolling through the channels on TV. As he turned his head to look at Eren, he looked him up and down and then turned to look back at the TV “you’ve gotten a bit fat. Sure, your trainer is giving you much exercise?”

“I would have lost it if you would only learned how to cook and not order take-outs all the time” Eren responded and he went to grab himself a fresh pare of pj’s.

“Oh, so it’s my fault?” Jean huffed “just because you don’t know how to stop stuffing your face doesn’t mean I'm to blame”

“Jean” he sighed “I’m not going to argue with you again for the fifth time this week. I’ve told you I shouldn’t be eating junk food, but you keep buying it”

“then cook meals!” Jean demanded “scratch that, stop seeing that personal trainer of yours, that’s the reason why you’re getting so fucking fat”

Eren scoffed and moved about, packing a night bag as Jean watched “what’re you doing?” he asked.

“Staying over at Mika’s tonight, since you love bringing up that I'm getting fat and blaming Levi for something he’s been trying for months to get rid of” he bit out.

“Well isn’t it? You were fine before you went to him”

He shook his head “I became fat and lazy before I went to him personally. For fuck sake Jean, Levi’s my friend as well you know? He was only doing what a friend would do”

“Sure, it is” Jean rolled his eyes “he only uses his ‘friend’ title to get close to you”

“what’re you insinuating?” Eren asked “because all I see is him being a friend, as well as my trainer, he’s supporting me to help achieve my goal even when he’s being forceful about it”

“I'm saying that you’re sleeping with the bastard!” Jean blasted out “all you do is go out for hours and don’t return until dinner time, always glowing like you were given the best head you’ve ever had!”

“now you’re being ridiculous!” Eren bellowed out “all I've ever done is be faithful to you! If I'm not at home, I'm at the Gym and you’re constantly updated by the hour!” he put his clothes on, packed his toothbrush and paste in his bag “I'm going, I can’t deal with you right now” he then left the room, grabbed his house and car keys and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

He rang the doorbell, waiting for the owner inside to open the front door, as he kept pressing the button, he heard a “ _ alright, alright, fuck! I’m coming!”  _ he heard the key turn and the chain behind the door slide before the door opened “Eren? It’s two AM why are you at my house at this hour?”

Eren stood there, tears in his eyes as he stared at Levi, he couldn’t go to Mikasa’s, she would instantly coddle him like a baby “I don’t know what to do” he sniffled.

Levi opened the door wider and ushered him inside “come on, get your ass in, you’re letting all the warm air out” Eren chuckled slightly as he moved in. Levi closed the door behind him and locked it up, walking past him, he went into the kitchen and put the kettle on “Chamomile?” he asked, earning a nod from the brunet. As Levi prepared them their tea, Eren stood and hugged him from behind, making the raven-haired male stiffen before relaxing within his hold. He never shrugged the brunet off when he was his most vulnerable, he wanted Eren to feel comfortable and never feel like he couldn’t voice whatever was on his mind.

He tapped  Erens ’ arm, signalling him to sit down. As the brunet let go of him, he filled their cups and moved to the kitchen table and sat down on his chair, sliding  Erens ’ cup carefully over to him and sipped his own. He took a deep breath and looked at the saddened brunet “want to tell me what went on?” he asked.

“Jean” Levi groaned at the name “he almost burnt the kitchen down again; the whole house was covered in his cologne masking it up”

“and?” Levi risen a brow “don’t tell me he ordered take-out" Eren nodded making the raven sigh “that son-of-a-bitch is doing this on purpose. He keeps feeding you food that’s going to make you keel over”

“he assumed we were sleeping together” Eren muttered “thinks you’re the reason why I'm getting fat”

“I'm going to smash that horse faced bastard” Levi mumbled “Eren, you’re not getting fat” he reassured him “in fact you’re slim enough already, you’ve gained the muscle you’ve asked for me to help you achieve. It’s taken us a year to get you from a size extra extra-large to a size slim fit Medium. You’ve done all that yourself, with a bit of help from me, so where’s your fat Eren?”

He looked down on himself, he couldn’t see what Levi saw, all he saw was a large stomach and thick thighs “I am fat” he choked out “I have been the whole year”

Eren was in such a toxic relationship that even he couldn’t tell if he had changed or not and Levi could see that. He wanted him to see how beautiful he really was and embrace his new body without all these insecurities.

As they finished their teas in silence, Levi cleaned them both and pulled Eren up off his chair and dragged him to his room “sit” he ordered him, as Eren sat on the edge of his bed, Levi grabbed his full body mirror and sat it in front of the brunet and covered it over with a blanket before helping Eren strip of his clothing.

He stood behind the mirror “I want you to look, really look at yourself and tell me if you have changed” he pulled the blanket off and watched at Eren looked at himself in the reflection.

“that’s not me” he instantly said.

Levi shook his head “it is Eren, this is you, this is what you look like. You’re not fat, you’re at the size and weight you placed as your ultimate goal. We did that,  _ you _ did that”

Eren teared up, all this time of being told he was ‘too fat’ and ‘too stupid’ by Jean, even he believed it all and never saw himself as anything different. But as soon as Levi really made him look at himself, he didn’t want to believe he actually looked like someone from one of those model magazines like Levi did.

Levi chuckled “Eren, you’re tearing up” he moved over to him and wiped the stray tear that fell down his cheek. As Eren looked up, eyes bright and still filling up with tears, Levi leaned down and captured his lips with his own.

Eren tensed up, gripping onto the raven-haired man's hips as his face was between his pale palms. His face heated up and grip started to loosen as he melted into the kiss. Levi tasted like his chamomile tea that they had earlier, but also a subtle hint of mint and his natural musky scent.

As Eren began to lean back onto the bed, Levi followed, never leaving the kiss as he crawled over him and was flushed chest to chest with the brunet. Levi pulled away seeing the flushed and panting brunet below him “I love you, Eren” he told him “I've been in love with you for quite some time, even before you and that horse got together”

“why didn’t you tell me?” Eren panted.

“Because I wanted to kid myself into thinking that it was just some silly little crush on a bright-eyed brat” he paused and buried his face against the brunets' neck “but then when you got with him, I became jealous. I wanted you to myself, I wanted to mark you up and claim you as my own whenever I saw those damn  hickys on your neck whenever you got them from him. I wanted to spoil you for days on end and even in bed. I just wanted you to be mine”

Eren shuddered “I... I felt the same” he whispered “whenever someone got close to you, I wanted to punch them” Levi chuckled at that “I thought I just had a silly little crush on you too, always wanting to be by your side and be noticed by you like some love struck puppy”

Levi hummed “speaking of love struck” he sat up and grabbed his phone from besides them “ever since you left your house, Jeans been blowing up our chat” Eren sat up and looked at Levi was talking about “he wants to meet me tomorrow... fancy a day off?” Levi asked him. Eren only shrugged, why not? At least then he can catch him in the act.

The next day both Eren and Levi woke up for an early morning jog, ate something light for breakfast and then prepared for Levi’s alias ‘ Lavina ’ date. Levi recommended a café not too far from work, luckily Jean agreed to it, no questions asked, it was mainly because if Eren came with him, it would be the perfect calm setting to break up with a  bell end of a partner.

He had to borrow some clothing from Mikasa since she was roughly his size, despite being taller than him, and a pair of shoes. He slipped on the nude toned pair of tights, stepped into the black lace dress and had Eren help him zip it up from behind. This whole thing may be just to catch Jean in the act, but this was all too fun for the small raven-haired man. With a nude coloured Smokey eye look and a deep shade of red on his lips, Levi placed his piercings back in his face and ears and looked at himself in the mirror “if mother saw me now... I think she’d have a fit”

“you do realise you didn’t have to go all out for this right?” Eren asked as he stood behind him “although, you do look good in a dress”

“Oh, why thank you kindly” he shook his head “may as well since I want to look the part when breaking his balls” he chuckled “besides, looking like a woman for the day doesn’t seem too bad, minus my big ass muscles and tattooed covered arms”

“I like your muscles” Eren rested his chin on top of Levi’s head “and your tattoos too, it’s part of who you are” he kissed the top of his head.

The tips of the raven-haired males' ears turned pink from the sappy brunets' words “come on, time to bust some balls”

As planned, Eren and Levi arrived at the café before Jean did, Levi sat by the window while Eren sat a few seats away in a corner of the shop, sipping away at his coffee he ordered while Levi had his pot of tea sat on his table. He checked the time, Jean should be arriving by now, so where is the horse looking swine?

His phone buzzed and he checked the message

** Jean: Sorry princess, woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I’ll be there in five minutes x **

** Lavina ** ** : May as well order myself another tea then. I’ll be waiting x **

He sighed and put his phone down ‘woke up on the wrong side of the bed’ his arse. He more than likely hooked up with someone as soon as Eren stepped foot out the house.

His phone buzzed again, this time it was Eren.

**_ Eren: Don’t frown too much, you’ll crease your pretty face. _ **

Levi flipped him off and heard the chuckle from the brunet and went back to sipping on his tea.

Five minutes later, Jean showed up, Levi went into character and shyly waved Jean over. As soon as he ordered his drink, he sat on the opposite side of the table, a smug look on his face as he stared at Levi “You look just as beautiful in person”

Levi didn’t know whether to be flattered or disgusted. He only shook his head, the bangs of his wig started to irritate his forehead as it scratched at his skin.

He picked up his phone and typed away and then showed Jean his response ‘ _ Thank you’ _

Jeans eyes widened slightly “Oh, I didn’t know you were mute”

Levi shook his head and typed, not because he didn’t want to talk, but his voice was obviously masculine ‘ _ it’s okay. I prefer not speaking to be honest. That way I don’t have to strain myself’  _

_ “ _ you have to admit though. It would get in the way of work wont it? You have to speak to people” Jean tried reasoning with him.

Levi wanted to slap him, the tone of his voice was so demeaning, like he should have to talk for the sake of talking. He sighed and decided to talk about something else ‘ _ so what caused you to be running late today?’ _

Jean flinched “Oh, well it’s my stupid friend. He banged around the house last night because we had an argument, you know, roommate stuff”

‘There must be a reason why it got so heated up thought, right?’

“oh please, all he ever does is eat, goes to the gym and then sleeps. He can’t even cook never mind clean. Oh, and don’t get me started about his ‘personal trainer’ he has such a boner for the dude it’s embarrassing really”

**_ Levi To Eren: Did you hear all that? _ **

**_ Eren: Yeah. _ **

**_ Levi: You alright? _ **

**_ Eren: I just want to leave. _ **

“Oh, I'm sorry, did I bore you?” Jean asked as he touched Levis’ arm “do you want to leave and maybe, come back to my place?”

“The only place you’ll end up is in a hole six foot deep and two foot wide if you don’t get your filthy hand off of me” Levi bit out, glaring up as the two-toned haired man “you are disgusting, thinking you could get me back to your place for a quick fuck” he sat back in his seat look of disgust on his face as he saw Jean pale.

“who, the fuck, are you?” he dared to ask.

“He doesn’t have to introduce himself to you” Eren told him as he stood by the table. Jeans’ face paled as he looked up at the saddened brunet.

“Eren? What’re you doing here?” he asked “I thought you were at  Mikasas ’ place?”

“Never mind wondering why I'm here. Why are you here?” Eren repeated the same question back to the two-toned male.

“Just meeting a friend” Jean told him.

“friend my ass” Eren bit back “I’ve been sat behind you both this whole time, and I knew about the messages you sent him. Don’t play stupid Jean. You’ve been cheating on me this whole time, haven’t you?” he asked

He didn’t say anything, so Levi stood up from his seat and grabbed  Erens ’ wrist “let’s go” he muttered before pulling him along and exit the  café. They continued down the street only to then  hear that same guy’s voice shout  Erens name over and over again until they stopped and turned to stare at the two-toned man  as he caught up.

“Eren, it’s not what it looks like, seriously I’ve never cheated on you  ever” he tried to reason.

Eren dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone “you know, I ’ve been wanting to keep this to myself for a while. But when Levi made that account, my inbox has been filling up with  apologies from other guys I don’t know about ” he showed the group chat that was made  for himself and the five other men that  shared their stories with him “they all told me the same thing, they didn’t kno w you were in a relationship because you made it clear you were single .  There  was that time where I somehow managed to catch  an unknown ST I, turns out it was from one of the guys you slept with and you blamed me for sleeping around ”

Levi glared at Jean “you gave him an STI?  What in all kinds of stupid are you? He was ill for a fucking week and you were off doing god knows what with god knows who. You sick bastard I’d beat your ass right here and right now if I wasn’t wearing this damn dress”

Jean scoffed “oh please, a half pint like you couldn’t take me down”

His eye twitched “Oh really? Is that why you’re always accusing Eren of sleeping with me despite I’m the one who managed to help him when he needed  me most? Yeah Jean, I’m his personal trainer, I’m also the guy who’s  kept his door open whenever you were too much of a prick towards someone who deserves the world ” he lift and hand and prodded him in the chest with his finger “and last night, he never went to Mikasa , he came to me once again. All because you don’t know how to keep your dick in your pants and know how to be faithful”

“Get your grubby little hand away from me” Jean warned.

“Why? Because it’s not attractive now knowing I’m actually a man in a dress than a frail  little woman that you love to downgrade so much?” Levi teased, he then sighed “there’s no point in arguing with stupidity” he turned to Eren “let’s go , Eren. We can go to that ice cream parlour your told me about ”

“Ooh, breaking your own rules now Levi?” Eren teased as he rested an arm over the ravens shoulders .

He shrugged “today is my cheat day, plus I haven’t had a descent sundae in so long”

Eren and Levi sat at their booth, sharing a rather large  ice cream between them since the shorter Male couldn’t handle even a  regular sized glass to himself. Eren’s phone kept buzzing as they ate, making Levis’ eye twitch in annoyance , so he picked it up even though that meant the brunet whine at him as he did so and  typed away at his phones screen.

** Eren: Oi, Jean. This is Levi. Piss off and stop blowing up his phone. Get the hint, he doesn’t want to be with you no more ** ** , so suck it up and dip your dick in an anthill so in that way you can’t infect any more people. Little note to you too before I block your damn number and have the police kick you out of  ** ** Erens ** ** ’ house.  ** ** When you broke his heart and he came running to me for comfort, I made sure he got that ** ** since that what boyfriends should do ** ** instead of making accusation after accusation  ** ** to belittle them on the daily ** **.  **

** Jean: At least have him tell me that. **

Levi handed the phone over to Eren, as the brunet looked at the texts he  rolled his eyes and approved Levi’s larger text.

** Eren: Levi’s right.  ** ** He was there for me when you belittled me, he didn’t have to, but he did and always listened ** **.  ** ** I’m done with this Jean, I’m done with you, and now I don’t feel regret  ** ** when I kissed him back last night. Good bye Jean ** ** , enjoy your single life and pack your belongings before I return home tonight ** ** , also make sure the spare key is left otherwise I’ll have to replace the locks to keep you out for good. **

Eren then hovered over triple dots near Jeans name giving him three options, the only one he needed was to block his number, as he did  that, he placed his phone down and sighed. All this drama could have been avoided if he just ended it sooner when the first signs first started to show.

Levi reached over and sat his hand over  Erens , brushing his thumb over his knuckles to comfort him. Eren looked up at him and smiled as he turned his hand and  held Levi’s hand in his own “shall we get going?” He asked.

Levi tilted his head slightly “and do what?”

“Anything that’ll distract me”

As soon as they returned back to Levi’s house, clothes were taken off and the raven-haired male scrubbed his face into removing the make-up off, he never understood how women could wear this on the daily. As Levi came out of his bathroom and into his bedroom to see Eren lying on his bed in his tight fitted boxers, he couldn’t help but feel the hunger that started to bubble up from within. He made his way over to the brunet and lied on the bed with him. He won’t make a move yet, he’d rather make Eren comfortable first and see if he makes the first move.

“do you want to watch a movie?” he asked and he picked up the remote to the TV.

Eren shifted, instantly throwing an arm over the  ravens' chest “yeah, but don’t make it a soppy love one”

He chuckled, he hated soppy love story movies anyway, so he stuck to a horror one, knowing it’ll freak the brunet out and cling onto him like a koala the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no smut (even though i live for smut) just cuddly fluffy bois being cuddly and fluffy.


End file.
